Talon
Talon is a terrorist organization that serves as the main antagonistic faction in Overwatch's narrative. Overview Talon was established before the downfall of Overwatch. In the time since, they have steadily grown more bold and powerful. Members of Talon are clad in black body armor, complete with helmets and face-obscuring ballistic masks. However, these soldiers appear to be mere rank-and-file grunts; Talon commands enough technological and scientific talent to create and field far more lethal operatives, such as Widowmaker. Talon appears to be connected closely to Blackwatch. McCree, a former member of the organization Blackwatch, noted that Talon operatives were using Blackwatch tactics during an attempted raid on a hypertrain, and at least one member of the strike force appeared to recognize him, raising implications about the two organizations.Train Hopper At the moment, very little is known about Talon's overarching objectives or the reasoning behind their actions; however, their methods are undeniably villainous. They are exceptionally ruthless and perfectly willing to kill civilians and other noncombatants simply to cover their tracks. Recent activities suggest they may have an interest in rekindling the conflict between Omnics and humans.Alive Known connections & activities Gérard Lacroix was their most hated enemy for a time, the Overwatch operative heading attacks against their network. After multiple failed assassination attempts, they resorted to kidnapping and reconditioning his wife, Amélie, sending her to do what they could not. Gérard was murdered in his sleep by his brainwashed wife, and Talon's nemesis was out of the way. After the success of her mission, Talon completed the process of turning her into a living weapon. As Widowmaker, she is their most successful assassin and sniper, and has had all traces of her humanity stripped away. Overwatch later attempted to rescue hostages from Talon. Talon's aim was to extract important projects from the captured scientists. Widowmaker was deployed and killed several Overwatch agents. Captain Ana Amari, an Overwatch sniper, was able to shoot her and break the visor covering her face. Ana recognized Amélie, which gave her pause; using this opening, Widowmaker delivered a seemingly fatal shot to Ana's right eye.Legacy In the present, Reaper appears to be possibly cooperating with Talon, an active member, or possibly even a leading figure. Although the exact extent of his affiliation is unclear, he is clearly involved with their operations, given his past as the leader of Blackwatch, and has recently been seen working closely with Talon strike teams.Cinematic TrailerRecallInfiltration Recently, Talon also expanded their power and influence by recruiting some underworld talented individuals, like Sombra Several recent Talon operations have struck devastating blows to the world. There was an attempt to raid a hypertrain in the United States; an attack on Watchpoint: Gibraltar in order to steal information about Overwatch's former agents; and the successful assassination of Tekhartha Mondatta at King's Row. Recently, Talon's operations in Egypt was sabotaged by a vigilante "Shrike". The operation might have a connection to the Temple of Anubis, under guard by Helix Security International; and Sombra was involved in the operation. Reaper, Soldier: 76 and "Shrike" (revealed to be Ana) had a clash at Hakim's base, and resulted in the shutdown of the base.Old Soldiers Talon also launched an assassination operation on Katya Volskaya. It was carried out by Reaper, Widowmaker and Sombra. Unbeknownst to Reaper and Widowmaker, the operation was secretly sabotaged by Sombra for her own gain.Infiltration Known Members Council of Leaders *'Reaper': A mercenary from the United States. Formerly known as Gabriel Reyes, he was one of the famed members of the original Strike Team and led Blackwatch during his days as an Overwatch member until he turned against the organization out of jealousy, which in-turn led to the explosion of the Swiss Headquarters that was presumed to have killed him. Reaper is a mercenary on their payroll who works closely with Talon to achieve their goals. Though the exact nature of his membership isn't clear, he's shown to have enough power to lead Talon operations. *'Doomfist': Other Members *'Widowmaker': An assassin from France. Once known as Amélie Lacroix, she was the former wife of Overwatch agent Gérard Lacroix, spearheaded operations against Talon. She was kidnapped, tortured, subjected to neural reconditioning, all for the sake of murdering her own husband. Now, after extreme biological alteration that turned her skin blue and numbed her ability experience human emotion, she serves as Talon's most effective assassin. *'Sombra': A hacker from Mexico. Real name unknown, she was a former member of Los Muertos who took part in cybernetic crimes until she uncovered a conspiracy, that also noticed her. Under the threat of its power, she removed all traces of her former self from existence, and subsequently joined Talon as a means to uncover the conspiracy and provide herself with protection. *'Hakim': A criminal from Egypt, he had been trying to capture Ana Amari, known to him as "Ghost". His base was under attack by Soldier: 76, where Reaper used to trap the vigilante until Ana rescued him. Though his base is out of operation, Hakim's current whereabouts are unknown. Known Enemies *Overwatch, especially these individuals: **Gérard Lacroix (assassination target, deceased) **Winston (assassination target) **Tracer **McCree *Former Overwatch agents **Shrike **Soldier: 76 *Tekhartha Mondatta (assassination target, deceased) *Katya Volskaya (assassination target) References es:Talon de:Talon pl:Szpon __FORCETOC__ Category:Organization